More About Quidditch
by Lady Weasleyy
Summary: When Ginny insults Hermione's knowledge, it really hurts Hermione's feelings. Ron, intending to help her, gets caught up in the technical parts, and forgets to explain the flying part... From HBP, a new take on a scene..


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my little plot. :( Sad day.**

**Author's Note: Based in the 6th book, I'll try and remember what the lines were (don't have the book with me, but needed something to write ;) ). Basically, I'm changing the scene a bit. Just go with it ;)**

They trio and Ginny were sitting in the common room. Ginny was in a particularly bad mood for having just gotten together with Harry. Of course, three of the four Gryffindors were having a grand time talking about Quidditch. One student, however, tried to put information into the conversation, only to get rebuttalled with a stinging response from Ginny.

"Come on, Hermione. You don't know anything about Quidditch. There's no point in pretending you do." Ginny snapped.

Hermione frowned, and looked down at her hands, which were in her lap. Ron, sitting in the chair next to her, glanced her direction, then scowled at Ginny, who was sitting on the floor, leaning back against Harry's legs.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny continued talking about the game, and Hermione remained silent the entire time.

"I'm beat." Ginny yawned. "Night."

She stood, kissed Harry on the cheek - though Ron made a gagging noise - and headed upstairs. Then, seeing the look on Ron's face, Harry realized he should also head off to bed.

"Well, I'd best get my rest for tomorrow's practice." He lied, standing. Gathering up the Prince's book, he made his way upstairs, leaving Hermione and Ron sitting in silence in front of the Gryffindor Common Room fireplace.

After watching Hermione for a minute or so, Ron was feeling very awkward, and knew he had to say something, or she'd sit there in her own world until the next morning.

"Hermione..?" He attempted. She did nothing to reply. He didn't think he even saw her blink. "Hey, 'Mione!" He said, louder this time.

"Hmm?" Hermione asked, looking over at him as though she'd been just woken up from a particularly restless sleep.

"You okay?" He asked. She gave him a dirty look, and he looked down. "Is it what Ginny said? That's what's bothering you?"

When she blushed, he nodded slowly. Suddenly, a thought came to him.

"But, 'Mione, you love learning stuff, right? So, why not just learn about Quidditch, and prove her wrong?" He suggested.

Looking up slowly, Hermione cracked a tiny smile. "That's.. that's clever, Ron." He grinned in response. "I bet there are loads of books in the library about Quidditch! I can just run down there quick and come back."

Ron frowned. He'd had some sort of crazy idea that she'd ask him for help. Of course not. The one topic he really knows, she would rather learn about from a book. Scowling at his hands, which were resting on the arm of his chair, he said, "Library's closed. You'd have to wait until tomorrow."

With a thoughtful look, Hermione nodded. "Too bad I couldn't just bring it up at breakfast. Ginny would be so shocked."

"This, coming from our non-conniving Hermione." Ron said sarcastically.

An excited look crossed over Hermione's face, and Ron wished he could think of things to say or do that would make her eyes sparkle like they were just then. He scolded himself for even thinking such things, when she obviously didn't care. "Say, Ron.." She began, drawing out the words and smiling at him. He raised an eyebrow, confused, and she continued. "What if you taught me? Right now?"

Thus, an hour later, Hermione was taking notes on the movements of each of the players.

"I just.. So, you - the Keeper - can't leave that area?" She pointed to her sad attempt at a drawing.

"Um, Right." He said, not wanting to comment on her lack of drawing skills, for fear of her becoming angry with him.

"You know, I wish I could see the field. Or a game, and it would make so much more sense." She sighed, staring at her paper. "One can understand the concept, but to know the execution.." She trailed off, a frustrated and sad expression on her beautiful features. Ron hated that look.

"Well, we could always just.. head up to the field.." He suggested weakly, knowing she'd say no.

"You think we really could?" She asked, her eyes lighting up.

"I'm surprised you've not yelled at me for the idea." Ron teased. She rolled her eyes.

"You and Harry've had a bad influence on me, you know." She smirked. "Are we going or not?"

"You know, I think Malfoy may have started to get to you, too." He frowned. She scowled at him, and he held his hands up. "Alright, alright. Let me go get Harry's cloak."

When Ron came back downstairs, he wasn't just carrying the cloak. He had a broom with him, making Hermione take a step back in surprise.

"I - I'm not getting on that thing." She said quickly, pointing at it, eyes wide. He took a step towards her, and she stiffened, making him step back again.

"Hermione, you can't understand Quidditch if you don't understand flying." He frowned. "You can't just imagine flying. The sensations are completely unknown to anyone who's never flown." He said with an excited gleam in his eyes.

Seeing this look, Hermione sighed, and looked down. "I.. I suppose that makes sense.."

Ron grinned, knowing she'd given in. He walked over, making sure she wouldn't back away again, and held the broom out towards her. She gave him a confused look, and he motioned that she should get on.

"You're kidding, right? I don't know what I'm doing! You don't expect me to.. to.. fly by myself? Flying was the only class I was bad at. It was humiliating. I'm not reliving that, thank you!" She snapped, red in the face.

"Alright, alright. Retract the claws." He grumbled. He mounted the broom over-dramatically, showing her the basic idea. Just as he was about to dismount and let her on, she stopped him.

"I'm not getting on by myself." She reiterated. Then, she proceeded to climb on in front of him. When she felt as though she was on rather safely, she let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Not so bad, is it?" He grinned. She didn't say anything, and he realized she knew he was right. "So, let's get going." Luckily, one of the windows was still open from where some third-year had gotten an owl during his homework session. Just before he kicked off, she stiffened again. "Please don't scream, Hermione. Don't need all of Gryffindor knowing we've gone out after curfew." He pointed out.

She turned to scowl at him, and pointedly closed her mouth, and turned back front. He leaned forward, trying to ignore the fact that he had to wrap his arms around her to steer. He had to admit, though, they fit together quite well. Then, kicking off, he tensed when he felt her grab his arms in fear.

After they were outside, headed towards the pitch, he noticed she'd leaned back considerably, and his face was almost next to hers. Leaning in the rest of the way, he spoke softly into her ear, "Hermione, you're fine. I won't let you fall."

"I know." She replied quietly. He noticed that her eyes were closed.

"It's alright, 'Mione." He said. Feeling her shiver at his breath in her ear, he smiled. "Open your eyes. It's amazing up here."

She hesitated a moment, but finally gave in, and looked around. "I just see sky…" After a moment, she looked down, and gave a small squeak. After steeling herself, she got a chance to take it in, and was soon rather enjoying it. She let out a contented sigh, and Ron smiled to himself. This was going better than he thought it would've.

When they landed, Ron could've sworn he heard her let out an annoyed huff. Smirking, he got off the broom before her, and helped her off.

"After that, I can't really concentrate on Quidditch…" Hermione admitted.

"I thought you'd like it if you gave it a chance." He shrugged.

Looking at her feet, Hermione blushed before saying, "I don't think I could've done it on my own."

"Well, if Harry was around, I'm sure he'd have gotten you on your own by now." He said, looking away and frowning.

"But.. I wouldn't want Harry to teach me. He's too busy." She added, as though she needed to explain her rationalizing. "I mean, it only makes sense that you'd be the one to teach me.." She trailed off, watching him. He was now scowling at the ground.

"You're welcome." He muttered, scuffing the grass with his shoe.

Hermione sighed, and walked towards him. "Ron.. I didn't mean I didn't want you to teach me.. I wouldn't want anyone else to."

He looked up, and jumped a bit when he saw how close she was. In fact, she was merely a foot away, if not less.

"What for? I'm a bloody failure-"

"Don't curse, Ronald." Hermione interrupted.

"Fine. I'm a ruddy failure, even at Quidditch. Why would you want me to teach you when you could have The Boy Who Lived teaching you? He's brilliant at everything, while I just mess everything up." He looked back at the ground.

"Oh, Ron.." Hermione sighed. "You shouldn't think so little of yourself.. In fact, I think you're better than Harry at a number of things. Like Chess, and Harry's not a very good Keeper, and you can always cheer me up faster than Harry. You can just walk into a room with that lopsided grin on your face and I feel better immediately." She paused, realizing what she'd just said.

He looked up, smirking. "Oh?" There was that grin again. On purpose. She blushed, but smiled in spite of herself. "You're not too bad at making people feel better, either. Even if we fight most of the time." He laughed. She joined him, and soon their laughter died away, until they were staring at each other intently. Without realizing it, they gravitated towards each other, until their faces were perhaps only an inch apart. Ron saw Hermione's eyes flutter shut, and he smiled, closing the distance between them.

The next morning, the four aforementioned Gryffindors were sitting in the Great Hall, eating breakfast.

"What's going on?" Ginny questioned, after having watched Hermione and Ron all morning, up until that point.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, taking a bite of her toast.

She looked around her, confused. That's when she realized what Ginny meant. Ron was sitting so close to her that their legs were touching. All morning, without meaning to, she'd been surreptitiously glancing over at him, and at times thought she felt his gaze on her in return.

"Nothing much." Ron shrugged. "Except that Hermione really does know more about Quidditch than you'd think. I found out last night after you both went up to bed."

Hermione nodded, avoiding Ginny's gaze. "Yes, that's what happened."


End file.
